The Kings Ball
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: King Dedede hosts a party, much to his displeasure, and every royal family in the land is invited.  All my other OC's are invited as well so be sure to check some of my other stories if you're unfamiliar with them.  T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Kings Ball

JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1

It was a bright summer day in Dream Land. The weather was perfect for outdoor activities. The town's cook decided to take advantage of the day and cook his food on an outdoor grill. The children threw water balloons at each other. Some of the adults went and had picnics on the rolling green hills. Everything at the castle went on as usual, seemingly unaware of the perfect day.

Escargon peered through his binoculars at the land below. He scanned the ground to see villagers enjoying the weather.

"You really should do something outside for once, your majesty," the snail suggested, "it's beautiful out here."

"I am outside," King Dedede lazily replied from his lawn chair.

"I suppose you are," the attendant sighed as he went to the king's side.

"Who wants to get all sweaty anyway?" Dedede added as he put his hands behind his head.

Just then, Captain Doo walked on to the terrace with an envelope in his hand.

"I have a special letter for his majesty," the one-eyed captain said, holding up the parchment to Escargon.

"From whom?" the snail asked, taking the letter and opening it.

"It was a royal messenger who delivered it. He told me to take it straight to the king."

"Hmm, it says something about hosting a party," Escargon muttered.

"What?" Dedede exclaimed, snatching the letter from the snail.

"I would tell you more if you'd let me finish reading it. It's not like you can read it for yourself."

"His majesty can't read?" Captain Doo asked.

"I don't have to know what it says to tell it's from the Royal Council!" the king shouted, pointing to the seal near the bottom right corner of the paper.

"The Royal Council, what do they want?" the attendant asked.

"This could only mean it's my turn to host the Kings Ball. Why today of all days?" the king complained as he got up and stormed inside.

"What are you talking about? I think it's a great day for a party," Escargon said, following him in.

"The last thing I want is to be surrounded by a bunch of fancy-pants snobs. Do you know how hard it is to talk to one of them without punching them in the face?"

"Oh you can behave for one night," Escargon replied, crossing his arms.

"Nothing pleases those uptight kings! I'll bend over backwards, but they still won't be satisfied!"

"Kind of like someone else I know," the attendant muttered.

"Why not refuse to throw the party?" Captain Doo asked.

"Obviously, I would if I could. Even a king can't refuse an order from the Royal Council. It's some balance thing to keep all the kings in check," Dedede answered, plopping down on his throne.

"I suppose I'll start with the preparations," Escargon stated, "Have the Waddle Dee clean up the place."

"Yes sir," the captain saluted and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone in the castle knew about the ball. The Waddle Dee kicked it into high gear to decorate the halls and main rooms. They hurriedly cooked in the kitchen and raced around with brooms. Fumu, Bun, and Kirby walked through the hall. They halted before they were run over by a team of servants carrying an extra-long cloth.<p>

"This is so exciting," Fumu said her green eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, there's just going to be a big group of Dededes here," Bun stated.

"It's not just kings you know. There's going to be queens and princes and princesses."

"Kings or not, they're all snooty."

"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to," Fumu informed.

"I know. I'll be over at the buffet anyway," Bun replied.

"Piyo," Kirby added.

"Alright, you can make sure Kirby doesn't eat everything," Fumu said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the castle, a strange void opened. Metal jumped out and the gate vanished. He put away his gun and looked around. He saw the countless Waddle Dee running around. He made his way through the corridor with difficulty. Just then, he ran into the knights.<p>

"Whoops, hey guys," Metal said.

"It's not the best idea to walk through the halls right now," Meta Knight informed.

"What's going on anyway?" Metal asked.

"The Kings Ball is tonight, and his majesty is hosting it," Blade stated.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? I would have RSVP'd."

"You don't have to as long as you live in a castle," Sword said.

"Dude, I sleep in a tree. I don't exactly live in luxury," Metal replied.

"As far as everyone else knows, you're my twin, captain of the cavalry," Meta Knight said.

"Huh, thanks. By the way, how come you guys aren't in a hurry like everyone else? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"We're not actually going to join the ball," Sword replied.

"How come?"

"Think about it Metal," Meta Knight explained, "There's going to be a lot of important people in one place. It's the perfect opportunity for someone to get rid of them all in one shot. Because of that reason, we have to act as body guards all night."

"The whole night?" Metal groaned.

"Yup," Blade added.

"Sucks to be you," Metal said.

"I wouldn't be so thrilled, captain. You'll be on duty with us," Meta Knight informed.

"What- oh you son of a gun."

Meta Knight chuckled.

Metal and the knights helped a bit with set up until it was close to the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kings Ball

JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 2

The sun was close to setting when the guests started to arrive. The royal families pulled up in the courtyard in their luxurious cars and carriages. Captain Doo was in charge of greeting them and checking them off the list. The Waddle Dee directed them to the main room. It was a bright ballroom with a crystal chandelier and a colorful, tile floor. There was a long table with mountains of delicious food on it. An orchestra of Waddle Dee sat and played at the far end of the room. Many of the guests were dancing to the music in the middle of the floor.

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Metal and the knights stood close to the wall, watching the guests arrive.

Metal yawned and said, "Just thinking about standing here all night is making me tired."

"You'll have to get used to it," Blade informed.

"Knights normally can't party with royals anyway," Sword added.

"I thought you were more into the wild raves," Meta Knight said, almost like a question.

"I am, but I'm flexible when it comes to parties," Metal replied.

"That's good."

Suddenly, they thought they heard a distant gasp and quick approaching steps. Meta Knight turned toward the sound and grew wide eyed. Before he could say something, he was scooped up and squeezed in a tight hug.

"Oh Meta Knight, it's great to see you again," the princess squealed.

"Nice to see you too, Elizabeth," Meta Knight struggled to say.

She abruptly dropped him and turned to the others.

"Oh, excuse me, I got a bit too excited," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, your majesty," Metal said, doing a half bow.

Elizabeth giggled to herself from the gesture.

"Why are you all over here like wallflowers?" she asked.

"We have to make sure no one hurts any of the guests," Sword explained.

"On duty even during a ball," she sighed.

"We'll be fine, princess. You should enjoy yourself," Blade suggested.

"Alright. You should join the party if you get too bored," she said happily as she turned and left.

Meta Knight got up from the ground.

"Took you long enough," Metal said.

"I was catching my breath," the knight replied, wrapping himself in his cape.

"Elizabeth seems to be taking the wedding crash well," Blade said.

"She acts like we're all good friends now," Sword added.

"She may have already gone through the stages of grief," Meta Knight stated.

"Oh come on," Metal argued, "The wedding was too sudden for her to go through that. I would think you'd feel a little guilty."

"I would have DIED if I married her."

"Whatever. You might have to clear things up with her dad before he shows up with a shotgun."

Meta Knight swallowed hard. He forgot about King Gregory.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was talking to some of the other kings.

"So, are you enjoying yourselves?" he tried to say nicely.

"I suppose," one of them replied.

"This is not nearly as lavish as the Kings Ball I hosted," another one informed.

"Ah yes, you were the one who had the indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi," the third king stated.

"Everyone loved the Polo tournament I hosted."

"It was worth all that damage to see Dedede fall on his face."

The three kings laughed. Dedede managed a chuckle. His eye twitched and he almost crushed his wine glass.

"Temper," Escargon muttered to him from behind.

"Ah, Dedede," an approaching man called.

"Thank God," he murmured as he left the group. "When did you get here, Solomon?"

"Just a few moments ago," the wise king replied.

"You don't have any more problems with, you know who, right?" Escargon asked.

"Not at all," Reginald answered, "In fact, we're hosting regular tournaments now."

"The villagers love it and the foreign warriors like the challenge," Solomon added.

"That's nice," Dedede replied, picking at his ear, "you better be making money from that."

"Of course."

At the buffet table, Fumu stood in a nice dress, looking around at the crowd. She watched the princes dancing with the princesses. She looked very captivated.

"Oh, I wish you were my prince charming," she muttered to herself.

Fumu reached for the food on her plate. Suddenly, a hand came from under the table and grabbed the platter. She felt around for a moment then looked down at the empty space the dish used to sit.

"What the?"

She scanned the table then saw a hand come up and grab something else.

Underneath the table cloth, Bun and Kirby happily ate away at the food they snatched.

"Hey try this, it's really good," Bun offered with food muffing his voice.

"Piyo," Kirby replied as he took the piece and shoved it in his mouth.

Suddenly, the cloth flew open.

"What are you two doing down here?" Fumu scolded, startling them.

"Eating," Bun replied.

"Don't stuff yourselves sick, now give me that back," she stated as she took her plate and sealed the opening.

Bun and Kirby shrugged then continued eating.

The knights stood near the wall. Metal yawned for the tenth time.

"I thought you were flexible with parties," Meta Knight said slyly.

"When I'm doing something," he replied.

Just then, an armored knight walked up to them.

"Valdis," Meta Knight greeted.

He nodded and said, "You're looking well. Who are these men?"

"Sword and Blade," the two knights replied.

"Name's Metal, nice to meet ya."

Metal took the knight's hand and shook it. Valdis looked at Meta Knight and Metal puzzled.

"Um, are you brothers?" he asked.

"Twins actually," Metal replied, putting his arm around Meta Knight's shoulder.

Meta Knight went to object, but kept his mouth shut.

"What brought you here anyway?" Meta Knight asked.

"King Solomon requested I come with him for protection," Valdis replied.

"Well, at least he has more sense than everyone else here."

"True. I'm going to take a look around if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Valdis left to look around the ballroom.

"Should we go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost?" Blade offered.

"If he's not back by half an hour then you should go look for him," Meta Knight replied.

"Yes sir," Sword added.

"Hey," Metal said as he nudged Meta Knight, "Elizabeth is standing out in the terrace."

"Your point?"

"Go talk to her."

"I'm trying to avoid her so her father doesn't skewer me alive."

"I thought you might say that," Metal sneered.

He reached behind his back and took out a ring.

"What the-! Where'd you get that?" Meta Knight objected.

"I found it in your room," Metal grinned, "Looks like the ring she gave you during the wedding doesn't it?"

"What are you going to do, Metal?" he asked irritably.

"Oh, I might show it to Gregory to let him know you're still thinking about Elizabeth."

"No you're not," the knight replied as he lunged for the ring.

Metal lifted it above his head and used the rest of his body to block his counterpart.

"If you talk to Elizabeth and square things out then I'll put the ring back where I found it," Metal said.

Meta Knight glared at him.

"I hate it when you blackmail me."

"Everyone does, but I think it's fun."

The knight reluctantly headed toward the open terrace.

Meanwhile, King Gregory made his way to the buffet table. He filled his plate with food and began tasting the morsels. He noticed Dedede getting a refill on his wine.

"Hey Dedede," he said as he quickly came over.

"Oh, perfect," he muttered.

"This is a great party," Gregory continued, "I have to admit it's much better than what I did."

"Yeah, you almost set the whole castle on fire."

"You win the Kings Ball round, but I'll do better next time. Well, I suppose it's no contest," Gregory added, taking a bite of food.

"Try explaining that to the other snobs here. You act like we're rivals still."

Dedede just registered what he said and slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late.

"We are rivals Dedede," Gregory explained, placing his plate on the table, "You forgot why, didn't you? Well, it was a long time ago…"

Dedede sighed and slapped himself in the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: Go here to follow along with the song I added; .com/watch?v=NQ09rpXr47Y****(on youtube) It's a picture of a magazine with a black feather on it. Look for the **"_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!_" **in the story. Keep in mind the original song has a guy singer. DISCLAIMER of course. Let me know if the link works.**

The Kings Ball

JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 3

Valdis walked through the long corridor, looking for something. He stopped when he heard someone approaching. He jumped behind a column. Two Waddle Dees and a small group of royals walked by, unaware of the knight. When they were out of earshot, Valdis came out from his hiding spot.

'_If this keeps up, it'll take me all night to find it. If only I could get away from the crowds…'_

Just then, he heard a door opening. He ran up to the corner and carefully looked around it. A servant walked out from the door and closed it before leaving the other way. Valdis went to the door and slowly opened it. There was a dark, winding staircase before him. The glow of a torch kept him from tripping on the steps. He looked to see if anyone was watching and shut himself in. He took the flame from the wall and descended down the stairs. Soon, he came to a wide opening.

'_This must be the catacombs. I'm sure I can make my way around here.'_

Valdis walked on in search of another set of stairs. He stopped at a grove in the floor. His eyes followed it up to a wall with the line going straight up it. A staircase was next to the wall. Curious, he went up the steps and into a room. The knight left the torch on a nearby hook for later. He saw that it was the throne room. The groove led straight the throne itself.

"That's interesting. Must be mobile," Valdis muttered.

He went to the chair and saw some buttons on one of the arms. He studied them for a moment then pushed one of them. He jumped and whirled around when the floor opened up and many devices and screens popped out. A huge platform rose from the ground.

"Solomon was right," Valdis said, "Dedede has dealt with The Holy Nightmare Company before."

A TV came out of the wall with static on the screen. The picture cleared and revealed Customer Service.

"Hello your majes…ty."

He searched the room for any signs of life. It looked completely empty.

"Hmm, must have malfunctioned. I'll have to inform him about that later," he said as he cut the signal.

The TV went back to static then turned off. Everything went back to their hiding places. After the room went silent, Valdis stepped out from behind the throne.

"I think Dedede is a bit too close with this company," he muttered.

He went to the secret entrance, grabbed the torch, and went back through the catacombs.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, It's been a while since Valdis left," Sword said.<p>

"I think it's time we go look for him," Blade added.

"What? You guys are going to leave me alone?" Metal complained.

"Sorry. Meta Knight's orders."

The two subordinates left. Metal crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall. He took out Meta Knight's ring and fiddled with it. He got bored after a while and yawned. He looked at the orchestra.

"This party needs a little boost."

He tossed up the ring and snatched it from the air. He left his post to the far end of the ballroom.

Meta Knight got onto the terrace. Elizabeth was looking up at the stars. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hello, princess," he stated.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Sir Meta Knight, come to look at the sky too?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"It's about the, um, I mean that uh, incident, no wait-"

She giggled and replied, "You mean the wedding."

"Yeah," Meta Knight sighed.

"Don't feel bad about it. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course," she said, turning back to the railing, "You would have been executed if we actually married."

"Wait a second, you knew?"

"Let me explain. My father captured you thinking you were someone else. When he found out you weren't the right person he figured he could just get rid of you."

"I knew that much," the knight replied, placing his arms on the railing.

"I couldn't let him kill you, so I pretended to profess my love for you."

"You were just putting on an act?"

"Yes. I picked Metal to stay so he could rescue you. He seemed clever enough to do it, and I was right."

"So, the wedding was just to give him more time to get me?"

"That's right," she said.

Meta Knight was dumbfounded. He blinked a few times in surprise.

"I was not expecting that," he managed to say.

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to clear that up with you tonight. I hope you're not mad."

"No, no. I'm glad that's settled."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Meta Knight glanced at her.

"I didn't see the queen at the wedding," he said.

Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"My mother…isn't with us anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She died a peaceful death." She chuckled and continued, "Father says I'm just like her."

"I'm sure she was a great person."

Elizabeth smiled at him. They looked back at the stars.

'_Damn, I feel stupid. First I bring up the wedding then I gotta go ask about her dead mother. I must sound like a jerk.'_

"To be honest," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence, "I do have a little crush on you."

"Really?"

"That probably sounded a bit awkward."

"No, not at all," Meta Knight reassured.

The knight then noticed the music had stopped. In fact, it was silent for a while. Suddenly, something started up. He could tell it wasn't classical music.

"_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!_"

"What the?" he asked himself.

He looked at the orchestra. Metal was standing on a stage with a mike in his hand. He was singing.

"I love this song," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Meta Knight looked tiredly at his counterpart.

"I can't believe him," he muttered.

"Want to dance?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second then said, "Might as well."

She took his hand and ran onto the ballroom floor.

"_Does she walk, does she talk? Does she come complete? My only homeroom angel pulled me from my seat._ _She was pure like snowflakes, no one could ever stain. The memory of my angel could never cause me pain" _Metal sang.

Elizabeth took both his hands and began to step to the beat. Meta Knight let her lead him for a bit then began to tap his foot. His twirled her and took the lead. She laughed from surprise.

"_My blood runs cold. My memories have just been sold. My angel is centerfold, angel is centerfold. My blood runs cold, yeah my memories have just been sold! Angel is centerfold. Nah nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah"_

Meta Knight and Elizabeth continued to dance in sync. They slid apart for a second then returned to each other.

"And that's why we're rivals," Gregory finished.

King Dedede looked as though he was about to fall asleep, but the music kept him awake.

"Riveting," he said indifferently.

Gregory went to get something else from his plate, but Bun's hand beat him to it. The king looked confused at the empty spot and looked around. He saw Meta Knight and Elizabeth dancing together. He smiled.

"_Those soft and fuzzy sweaters, too magical to touch, to see her in that negligee is really just too much. My blood runs cold. My memories have just been sold."_

Dedede noticed him watching the two dancing.

"Oh yeah, you captured Meta Knight once, didn't you?" Dedede asked.

"That was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"You could've kept him. You didn't want him or something?"

"No not really. I think it's better to let someone like him free. I don't think we're much different."

Dedede looked at him puzzled.

Fumu clapped along to the song. Just then, a young prince walked up to her and extended his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

She blushed and said, "Yes, thank you."

She took his hand and he led them to the dance floor.

"_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!_"

Meta Knight spun the princess and caught her.

"You're really good," she said.

"You're not too bad yourself," he complimented.

She got up and they continued to dance.

Bun and Kirby decided to get up from under the table to dance along as well.

"_It's okay, I understand. This ain't no never-never land. I hope that when this fish is gone, I'll see you when your clothes are on._"

Fumu's cheeks were pink while she and the prince danced. She soon loosened up a bit and laughed.

Metal swayed as he sang the song. Despite the type of crowd, everyone seemed to be enjoying the change in music.

"_My blood runs cold. My memories have just been sold. My angel is centerfold, angel is centerfold. My blood runs cold, yeah my memories have just been sold! Angel is centerfold._ _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah."_

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week," Metal said.

Meta Knight and Elizabeth took short breathes.

"That was really fun," she said as the music returned to classical, "Thank you for the dance."

"Of course," he replied, "Thank you for offering."


	4. Chapter 4

The Kings Ball

JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 4

There was a drone of excited voices echoing through the hallway. A wooden door opened. Valdis set the torch on its hook and closed the door behind him. He looked around for a moment then quickly rounded the corner. A figure in front of him almost ran into him.

"Whoa!" he shouted. He sighed in relief and said, "Sword, Blade, you startled me."

"There you are Valdis," Sword said.

"Where were you? You get lost or something?" Blade asked.

"Oh, I just had some trouble finding a bathroom," he replied.

"Well I hope you got your _business _done," Sword joked.

Blade chuckled.

"Yeah," Valdis snickered. "I think we should get back now."

"Sure."

They walked back to the ballroom. Valdis contemplated on what he should do next.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight stood at his original post. Metal walked up to him.<p>

"That was amazing on my part," Metal boosted.

"I say it was a pretty bold move considering the crowd."

"Not really. Oldies music is popular with oldies."

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow.

'_Then why does Elizabeth like it?'_

"I saw you dancing with her by the way," Metal informed.

"I won't deny it, now you have to put that ring back," the knight replied.

"Sure thing," Metal said, reaching behind him. He made a confused face and searched himself.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

"I must have dropped it while I was on stage."

"Find it."

They went along the path Metal took to the orchestra. They began looking around the buffet table. Metal checked under the table cloth. He saw Kirby and Bun sitting there rubbing their stomachs.

"Hey guys," he said, "you see a ring anywhere down here?"

"Nope," they replied.

"Ok, thanks," Metal said as he let the cloth go and looked around again.

Meta Knight scanned the floor. Just then, he saw the ring. He went to grab it, but someone walked by and absently kicked it. It slid across the tile floor for a few feet. The knight started after it, but froze when King Gregory picked it up.

"What's this?" the king said, scratching his head.

Metal joined Meta Knight in his fear. Then Metal thought of something.

"Look!" he shouted, pointing, "Gullible is written on the ceiling!"

Everyone looked up. Meta Knight seized the opportunity. He took a skewer and flung it. The tip went square through the ring and the rounded end carried it through its flight. Gregory looked down at his empty hand puzzled. Just then, Blade, Sword, and Valdis walked in. The spike flew right passed them and stuck in the wall. They jumped in surprise. Everyone got the joke and started laughing.

"Hehe, get your friends with that one," Metal announced.

Meta Knight gestured to the rod. Sword and Blade looked at him then at the vibrating stick. They took it out of the wall and hid it behind their backs. Valdis was confused, but acted like nothing happened. Once they all joined back together, the subordinates handed their lord the skewer and ring.

"Thanks you two," he said as he took the items.

"I helped," Metal added.

"You also caused this," Meta Knight replied as he put the metal spike back on the table.

"Tussah."

"If you really want to help then go put this back where you found it," the knight said, offering the ring.

"Alright, alright," Metal replied as he snatched it from his palm.

"Huh, where'd Valdis go?" Sword asked.

"He disappeared again? He needs a bell or something," Blade added.

"I'm sure he's nearby," Meta Knight informed.

* * *

><p>Valdis snuck through the crowd. He found King Solomon and Reginald standing alone. He went up to them and formally bowed.<p>

"Your majesty, it's as you suspected," Valdis informed, "King Dedede has a Demon Downloader."

"And he's using it freely?" the king asked.

"It seems so. Customer Service addressed him as if they were old friends."

"Humph, that oaf was cooperating with them all along," Reginald scorned.

"It does seem that way, but we can't be sure. The way he looks at the Holy Nightmare Company now shows that they're enemies," Solomon said, placing his hand on his chin.

"What should we do, sire?" Valdis asked.

"Meta Knight is our next suspect. He knew how to defeat the demons at the tournament and didn't take too kindly to Customer Service. See if he can tell us anything about Dedede's involvement with this company."

"You want me to speak with him?"

"No, we want you to give him cookies," Reginald replied coldly.

Solomon elbowed him lightly and said, "Manners, Reginald."

"Sometimes I think you're too nice your majesty," the advisor muttered, rubbing his arm.

"As you wish your highness," Valdis said.

The knight went back through the crowd. The king and advisor acted as though the meeting never happened.

* * *

><p>The knights stood back at their post. Sword and Blade occasionally looked through the group of royals for Valdis. Just then, they spotted him.<p>

"Hey, Valdis," Blade greeted.

"Where'd you go this time?" Sword asked.

"Nowhere worth mentioning," he replied. He turned to Meta Knight and asked, "May I speak with you?"

Meta Knight studied his eyes for a moment. He could see a slight look of urgency.

"Sure," he replied.

The two knights stepped out into the hallway, out of earshot from everyone.

"What is it Valdis?"

"What is your connection to the Holy Nightmare Company?"

Meta Knight was stunned, but then he remembered the tournament.

"What do you mean by 'connection'?"

"King Dedede has a Demon Downloader. Are you sided with that company?"

"No, I never sided with them."

"What about Dedede? Did you even know he had the downloader?"

"I was aware of the downloader, but his majesty was unaware of the danger that came with it. He was oblivious to the true power of Nightmare and the castle was eventually attacked by his forces as a result. Only then did Dedede realize the company had to be stopped."

"So you are enemies of this 'Nightmare' now."

"Yes," Meta Knight reassured. "However, it seems they have a new headquarters."

"Why does Dedede still have the downloader?"

Meta Knight was taken back and asked, "How do you know so much about the downloader?"

"I found it in the throne room when I went looking around. Now, why does he still have it?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't bother to destroy it since Nightmare was gone, but like I said they set up somewhere else. Dedede seems to be doing some business with them still."

Valdis thought for a second. He knew he couldn't tell him to stop the king. A knight can never overrule the king.

"Use this to your advantage then," Valdis said.

"How so?"

"This false sense of trust Dedede made with the company can help you. They'll never suspect it if you download yourselves to their base and attack them from the inside."

"That's too risky. It would be full of demons. We'd just be ambushed."

"What can they do? You said you stopped them not too long ago, right? They couldn't have built a fortress in that little span of time. For all we know, they could be in a shack in the middle of nowhere. Most of the demons are probably gone too. Now is the time to attack!"

Meta Knight thought hard. Their conversation was turning into a war meeting.

"We don't know any of this for sure," Meta Knight argued. "You made some very good points, but the company has proven to be unpredictable. We don't have enough man power to storm the base anyway. We need a better plan."

"I agree with you, but the longer you wait, the stronger they'll become. If you want a better plan, start planning now."

Meta Knight nodded.

"I'll inform Solomon about this," Valdis stated, "I suggest you do the same with Dedede."

"I'll talk to him."

Just then, a pair of royals came out of the ballroom laughing.

"We should speak about this again when there aren't as many people around," Meta Knight said.

"Agreed."

With that note, they went back in the ballroom and rejoined Blade and Sword.

"What's up? You two look all serious now," Sword said.

"I'll tell you later," Meta Knight replied.

"Phew," Metal announced as he ran up to them, "Mission accomplished. The ring's back where I found it."

"What was all that about anyway?" Valdis asked.

"It's hard to explain," Meta Knight replied.

"We'll tell him," Sword, Blade, and Metal cheered in unison.

The three began explaining the whole ordeal with Elizabeth's proposal. Valdis laughed at a few parts. Meta Knight began thinking about what she told him, how it was all a set up. He decided not to tell them about it yet. He'll let them have their laugh about it first.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kings Ball

JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 5

Around midnight, the guests started to leave. King Solomon's group was the first to go, now containing new vital information. Dedede was still unaware of it. Meta Knight stood in the hallway, watching the guests exit the castle. King Gregory walked up to him. The knight was a bit nervous, considering he was avoiding the king all night.

"Hello Sir Meta Knight," Gregory greeted.

"Afternoon," he replied.

"I couldn't help but notice you dancing with my daughter earlier."

"Oh, you saw that."

"Why do you look so worried? I'm not bothered by it."

The knight was a bit surprised. He normally had a 'poker face' besides the changing eye colors.

"Oh, you're not?"

"No. It actually reminded me of how I used to be."

"How you used to be?"

"I appreciate you keeping her happy," Gregory added. Suddenly, he threw up his fist and shouted, "But if you put your hands where they don't belong then I swear to the Lord Almighty that I'll hunt you down and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be FULL OF HOLES!"

Meta Knight practically rattled in his metal shoes.

"Y-y-yes s-sire," he replied.

"Daddy," Elizabeth called happily as she ran up to them.

Gregory completely changed his mood to content as she came up and hugged him. Meta Knight breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" the king asked.

"Yes, tonight was amazing. You didn't do anything rash with Dedede did you?"

Gregory laughed and replied, "Now why would you think that?"

Elizabeth turned to Meta Knight and said, "I had a really great time. Thank you."

The knight had many different responses buzzing around in his head, but the only one that came out was, "You're welcome."

She smiled.

"I believe it's time we go now," Gregory informed.

"Alright, we'll let you have your castle back," the princess joked.

As they left, Elizabeth turned around and waved good bye. Meta Knight waved as well, but stopped when Gregory turned around, brought two fingers to his eyes, and slowly pointed at him. The knight made a nervous laugh and wrapped himself in his cape. Just then, Metal propped his arm on his shoulder.

"Well, that went well," he said.

"How long were you standing over there?"

"Since the part where Gregory threatened you."

"Right…"

"Don't sweat. I see this all the time. It's how dads protect their daughters. It means he cares. Just keep out of her pants and you'll be fine."

"I wasn't planning on doing that!"

"Then you got nothin' to worry about," Metal reassured, patting his arm.

Elsewhere, Fumu walked out of the ballroom. Bun and Kirby followed her.

"Hope you two had your fill," she said.

"Yeah, that food was awesome," Bun replied.

"Piyo," Kirby agreed.

"Good, now time to go home. It's getting late."

Bun yawned and argued, "But I'm not tired."

"Don't give me that," Fumu said firmly as she took both Bun and Kirby's hands and dragged them home.

King Dedede and Escargon walked through the halls to their rooms.

"Tonight went off without a hitch, wouldn't you say?" Escargon said.

"Sure whatever. I'm just glad they're all gone now and I won't have to worry about hosting another one of these for a while."

"Come on now. Can you honestly say you didn't have a good time?"

"Some parts were nice I guess. Right now, I just want to sleep in and do whatever I want tomorrow."

"Of course your majesty," Escargon sighed.

Everyone went to bed and slept long into the morning. They woke up to a rainy day.


End file.
